Murderer
by Timelessdemon
Summary: "And that was the last time I saw him... the very last time...". Kim wishes that was how the story could of ended, that Edward could have just been left alone to his hedge and ice sculpting. However, police rarely permit such luxuries to murderers...


**"And that was the last time we saw him... the very last time..." Kim wished that the story could have just ended there... leaving Edward alone to his hedge and ice sculpting... but of course, the police aren't going to allow that type of luxury to a murder. "_Edward Scissorhands...you are under arrest for murder of a minor, Jim Keaton..."_.**

**Warning: Possible large amounts of spelling/punctuation mistakes within this fic... I haven't really bothered to spell/punctuation check this... you have been warned lol.**

* * *

"and that was the last time we ever saw him..." an elderly Kim said sitting in an armchair, over looking her beloved granddaughter who was listening earnestly ifrom her bed "...The very last time".

Kim smiled slightly at her grandaughter as she answered question upon quetion her granddaughter about the story of the 'man with scissors' until her grandaughter finally fell asleep mumbling about 'scissors'.

Kim smiled at her and as she got up to leave her grandaughter happily asleep, Kim took a quick glance back through the window at the old mansion and wished that was truly how the story had ended...

* * *

"The roof caved in on him they killed each other you can see for your self..." she held a spare scissorhand in front of her "see?"

The neighbour stared in shock at both the mangled body of Jim and the metal hand of Edward's. Kim held her breath, hoping they didn't attempt to go into the house and see an Edward who was very much alive. After several moments of stunned silence, the neighbours eventually turned back and slowly trailed after each other like sheep, each eager to get back to their 'perfect' pastel coloured homes.

Kim finally let out a sigh of relief and let go of the scissorhand (it made a hollow clunk on the floor) and followed after them, wanting also to be as far away from the mansion (and her mangled ex-boyfriend's body) as quickly as possible. She planned to go back to see Edward at some point, but not just now, at that moment she just wanted to be home with her family and away from all of this.

* * *

Kim sat relaying the whole made-up-on-the-spot story at the kitchen table to her mom and dad (Kevin already had been sent to bed) her mom sat next to her, comforting her, while her dad sat at end of the table as if he needed to see her from a distance inorder to understand the whole of the story.

Evenually, after relaying the whole tale to her parents and gaining a hug from her mother and some solemn words of advice from her father, Kim went to bed. She lay awake for a while wondering how she'd ever get to see Edward again (she figured it would seem odd if she decided to take a casual stroll up to the home of the dead murder of her exboyfriend. She also wondered what the next day would bring and what she would say to her friends (her parents had decided that they would be the one to tell Kevin since they weren't sure how he'd take it), She sighed an turned over in bed, "at least that's one thing less to worry about" her own mind echoed as she slowly fell into an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep

* * *

Two weeks later...when the frantic quarelling and gossiping of neighbours had finally died down (slightly at least). Kim planned to go and see Edward after school to see if he was still ok.

Kim had packed an extra lunch in her backpack, intending to share it with Edward after school. Her fingers rapped rhythmically on her desk, wishing for thelast lesson to just hurry up and finish. She was up as soon as the bell rang and dashed out of the class ignoring the calls of her friends who were still putting their work back into their bags.

Kim snook around the neighbourhood as quickly and carefully as possible, making sure non of the nosy neighbours saw her. Eventually after taking a lengthy but thankfully unoticed, trail though the mass of pastel coloure houses, she arrived at the gates of Edward's gothic-like home. Without hesitation, she walked though the gates, paying no attention to fact that they were already open, or that there were several police cars parked inside.

* * *

After yet another lengthy walk she'd made it, she walked up to the castle doors to find Edward and ... "Hey!" She turned sharply to see a short red faced policeman staring "where'd you think your going? This is a crime scene ya know!". Kim stepped back slightly in shock "...Crime scene?...". A dark skinned policeman almost immediately stepped between them and spoke in a hushed voice to the short policeman. Kim quickly recogniced the dark skinned man as the one who'd originally arrested Edward for 'sneaking' into Jim's house. After a few hushed words, the short policeman nodded and stepped away leaving her and the dark skinned policeman alone to talk.

"W...whats going on?" asked Kim staring around at the mass of police insepecting and searching both the garden and inside of Edward's manison. Gary (apparently the name of the dark skinned policeman) sighed "We're here for Edward". Kim stammered "B-but I thoguh you were letting him go...".

"Yeah..." Gary gave her an awakward smile then suddenly turned serious "But that was before he murdered Jim Keaton, formerly your boyfriend or so I was told...". Kim sighed "Yeah I...". "Whatever it is you've got to say" Interrupted Gary "I'm probably better off not hearing, all I can tell you is that at the moment we're in the process of capturing Edward, he seems to have somehow locked himself in side. Once we get him he'll be put on trial for the murder of Jim Keaton along with other accounts of accidental mutilation of various people and objects caused on the same night. At the least...maybe he'll get a fair trial... a reduced sentence maybe, if the judge manages to understand Edward's lapsed ability to understand the world around him.

"But..." Kim protested but Gary interrupted once more "and that truly is all I know, I know you care a great deal for Edward as well as Jim. But from here on this is a police matter and I must ask you too...".

"Sir!" Yelled an excited young policeman stood at the door of Edward's mansion "We've done it! The door's finally open!". Gary gave Kim a solemn face, turned to the young policeman and with a sad smile said, "That's great Roy...now all we have too do is find h-" A thin black blur dashed through the door and past the suprised cops, it looked like it was going to continue going through the mass of trees and perfectly manicured hedges but instead faced and stopped 4 feet from Kim.

Kim did a double take and stared it was _Edward_! He looked just as he had 2 weeks ago on that fateful night. He stared back at her with a slight tinge confusion on his face and a look of absolute fear in his bright dark eyes.

"Kim!" He uttered lifting a single scissor finger fowards as if trying to grasp her hand, Kim unconciouslessly did the same, as their gaze locked on each other everything else around them seemed to melt leaving only them two together. Their hands were so close, they could nearly touch...

Edward flew across the floor past her, several police officers struggling on top of him "don't let him go!" yelled one. Kim snapped out of it and glanced around, the police had obviously snapped out of their suprise, several were wrestling Edward on the ground in attempt to keep him still, Gary gave her a regretful there's-nothing-more-I-can-do look. Kim slowly nodded to Gary and looked quickly back at Edward.

Edward was standing now, two police carefully holding his arms behind his back (not wanting to get cut) while a third attempted to put handcuffs on him. A policewoman stood close by and began to read Edward his rights.

_"Edward... Scissorhands"_ She droned_ "you are being arested on one first degree account of murder of a minor-Jim Keaton,". _Edward looked up at Kim with questioning eyes and mixed emotions of fear and confusion once again evident on his face._ "several accounts of distruction of property and various first degree mutalations of various person(s) within this area," _Kim gave Edward a sad smile and shook her head. Edward's head dropped and looked away._ "anything you say or do may be held against you within a court of law, we strongly suggest that you..." ._

Edward's head snapped back up,(he suddenly seemed to realise what as about to hapen) he took on the same empty look of cold rage he'd had when he'd stabbed and pushed Jim out of the attic window. Even Kim jumped back at the cold glare, Edward immediatly struggled, the third police officer tried to help the other two hold him still while the policewoman pulled out her phone and called for backup. Gary ran to help the officers but stopped short as Edward lashed out, slashing one of the officers across the stomach and upper arm, the wounded officer stumbled and fell to the floor another quickly went over to help his fallen comrade, leaving the third (Roy, the young excited one from before) still foolishly clinging to and attempting to put the handcuffs on the enraged Edward.

Edward spun to his left to face Roy, swinging his left arm around the back of Roy as he did so, to hold Roy in place. Roy faltered dropping the handcuffs in shock at the sudden movement and struggled from Edward's vice like grip all the while making sure no to get sliced by the razor sharp fingers on the end of Edward's left arm which prevented from him moving. Edward glanced down at Roy, suddenly realizing him to be the one who had managed to brake his door open in the first place. Edward glared down at Roy and raised his arm pointing his index razor down at the lad and swung it towards the lad's chest. Kim screamed in horror and yelled "Please! Edward! No!".

Edward stopped, his razor inches away from impaling the boy. Edward glanced around as if he'd just been in a dream then, suddenly seeming to realise what he'd nearly done, he let go of Roy (who let out a quick sigh of relieve) and backed away from the police, he shot a sad and guilty look at Kim before turning and running away, out of the open gates.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**...Plz read and review lol... **


End file.
